No Room for Tears
by KomettKami
Summary: Speedy and Aqualad are getting closer.


Speedy tossed and turned in his mattress. It was obvious that he was dreaming about chasing some bad guy down. Aqualad did not have the heart to wake him, so he thought that he just might turn around and go back to his room. Then an arrow flew right passed him colliding into the wall. He turned to see a pretty upset archer. Aqualad was kind of confused as to why Speedy was sleeping with a mask on. Speedy was kind of confused as to why Aqualad was in his room.

"Five words or less, tell me why you're here," Speedy demanded with his oh so strong eyebrows that were able to bend his mask to show that he was confused.

"Well, I had a nightmare,"Aqualad stuttered.

"Okay. So what am I supposed to do about it?"Speedy crossed his arms, and asked.

"I was wondering if I can sleep her with you tonight," obviously Aqualad nervous he asked.

"Umm-Okay. But we will have to share this bed. Since, I broke the air mattress,"Speedy informed.

"How?"Aqualad asked.

"Don't worry! Just you can't sleep in those wet clothes. I have a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers on my floor. Put those on,"Speedy semi-yelled.

Aqualad put on the clothes, lay down, and smiled at Speedy.

"Stop smiling it's weird," Speedy said.

"So, why are you sleeping with your mask?"Aqualad asked.

"If you must know it's to protect my secret identity,"Speedy said with annoyance in his voice.

"Speaking of how come we don't know each other's names?"Aqualad asked.

"I don't know. What's yours?"Speedy asked.

"My name is Garth and yours?"Aqualad happily said.

"It's a secret, Garth. Now go to bed,"Speedy larked.

Aqualad woke up and turned to the left. He realized that last night really happened. He was in Speedy's bed, wearing his clothes. Speedy however wasn't there. Dazed and confused Aqualad looked at the time. It was 5:43 AM. He figured Speedy was in his bathroom, and he didn't want to disturb him. So, Aqualad decided that it would be best if he left. As he was walking to his room he passed the living room. There he saw the archer staring out of the window, gazing at the sea. The sun wasn't even up yet, but the full moon illuminated the sea with pure beauty.

"Speedy, what are you doing up so early?" Garth asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Garth," Speedy stated.

"Was it my fault?" Garth asked while he grabbed his arm and tilted his head down with guilt

"In a way it was," Speedy said with a half smirk.

"What did I do? Were you uncomfortable sleeping with me?" Garth asked in a slight panic.

"Don't be silly. You're very warm, but I was thinking that you're right. We are teammates and we don't even know anything about each other. So, I won't tell you my name, but I will tell you one thing. Today is my birthday," Speedy said with a full blown smile.

"How old are you?" Garth asked with an enthusiastic look on his face.

"That's not important." Speedy looked at Garth seriously.

"Well, thank you for sharing that. I hope that maybe one day you can tell me your name." With a sudden frown Garth stated.

"Maybe, fish stick." Speedy said with a bit of sympathy in his voice.

Garth walked slowly to Speedy, and just stared at him. He removed his black contact to reveal amethyst eyes that shined. Speedy just gazed into them, unable to look away. Speedy walked to Garth, slowly. The two were less than a foot away from each others' faces when the door opened, and their loud leader stormed in the living room. She was half asleep, and walking to the freezer. She pulled a pint of chocolate ice-cream, and went back to her room.

"Well, I should go back to my room. We should get to know each other in the later day," Garth stated almost as if he was embarrassed of what was obviously going to happen.

"You're not coming back?" Speedy said with a sad tone of voice.

"Nah! I think I can sleep by myself now. Besides you hug the covers. Happy birthday!" Aqualad joked.

"Thanks," Speedy retorted with disappointment.

Aqualad walked by the training room to see the arrows flying straight through one another on the bullseye. He thought to himself that Speedy was going to be so happy. The two were starting to get closer, as of last night. Things just seemed to be going so well. So, of course this is going to work out. He turned off the lights leaving Speedy confused. Then Speedy saw the fire. It was on top of a cake, with a question mark candle. He could not help but smile. Aqualad placed the cake on the ground, and he pulled out a gift. Speedy ran to him, and gripped him up in a warm embrace. Aqualad as an Atlantean had enhanced durability, but this hug was more than he could handle.

"Speedy, I need to breathe," Aqualad said with a red airless face.

"I am Sorry, Garth. It's just-just I don't know," Speedy said with a tear which was luckily hidden by his mask.

Aqualad sung happy birthday, and Speedy opened his present. It was a diamond tipped arrowhead, being held by a golden lace. It was the most beautiful thing that Speedy had seen in his life.

"It is almost as beautiful as your eyes. Thank you very much!"

Aqualad blushed. Speedy gave Garth a kiss on the cheek, and saw him go completely red. He apologized immediately. But Aqualad told him not to worry. He assumed that it was another surface thing that he would never understand.

Speedy put some of the frosting on Aqualad's face, and the two laughed about it. An outsider would have seen it as the perfect date. They ate the chocolate cake, and conversed for hours. For the most part it was about nothing. That was until Speedy asked about his nightmare.

"So, what was it about?" Speedy asked.

"What was what about?" Aqualad knew what he was talking about, but he would rather avoid it.

"I am talking about your nightmare," Speedy said with a glare.

"Oh nothing today is about you," Aqualad said obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

"I know what it is. It was a lie. Just so you could sleep with me," Speedy said with a smirk, and a wink.

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny. By the way I saw that wink. You have some pretty strong eyelids, if they could move your mask," Aqualad retorted.

"Dime por favor," Speedy smiled as he was able to form a complete Spanish sentence.

"No, no te dire nada," Aqualad laughed.

"Those darn twins," Speedy said, and the two started to laugh.

Livings with the twins for as long as they did made the two teen boys almost fluent in Spanish.


End file.
